Life is Peachy
by Kalims
Summary: Caleb is a lucky boy. However, luck isn't very useful when you don't know how to benefit from it.


**Dear me! It's been, what, more than 40 days since I've last posted anything? You'll have to excuse me guys. Been busy with studying for exams, summer activities, and a half civil-war.**

**I was planning on updating Rebel Yell, but I've had enough with drama lately (plus I've re-watched the episode where Phoebe breaks up with Mike!:O) So i thought, why not a little laugh? Or even just a smile^^**

**Here it goes. I hope I won't disappear again, but I can't promise.**

**Hope you enjoy=)**

* * *

><p><strong>Life Is Peachy<strong>

Caleb had no idea what the hell was happening.

To hold a paper, read a number written out loud then have Will suddenly erupting was something he'd never seen before.

After a solid couple of minutes, during which the redhead hadn't stopped talking like a manic, he decided that he was going to talk and ask her what was this all about since it became obvious that his openly perplexed look wasn't helping his friend realize that he was lost.

"What in the name of the Known Worlds are you talking about?" He asked in a rather loud voice, in order to make sure Will would hear him in the middle of the fuss she was making.

_Is she actually dancing?_

Even though he didn't get a reply quickly, Caleb waited patiently and finally the pair of brown eyes held his face.

Seeing his genuine confusion and little annoyance, Will stopped jumping around though her body was still restless. Her wide grin only became wider till the brunet could actually _feel _her facial muscles wincing.

"You seriously have no idea what's going on, Caleb?" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice, but the mad twinkling in her eyes confirmed that the Keeper was still brain-sick and that the ordeal was yet to be over for Caleb.

He groaned. "No, I don't."

Will laughed.

Since the day where he had gotten into the ladies' room (he was still blaming the lousy image that was supposed to represent a girl for the misleading) and he hated girls' laughter. So he growled at her. "Would you tell me already!"

Quite unusually, instead of frowning and preparing a comeback like she would've done normally, Will only smiled. Nothing can spoil this moment. "Caleb. My good, good friend," she started to say before pausing, as if trying so hard to remain calm. Finally, after what seemed like a tremendous effort, the redhead squeaked happily, "you just won the lottery, man!"

_Lottery . . . hmm, _Caleb remembered that Irma did mention that exact bizarre word two days ago when they were walking. Since she also had said something about making him pay her back if he doesn't _win,_ the Rebel Leader assumed it was some sort of competition.

However, he was now surprised that it was all it. He didn't need to fight nor do any participate in any sort of contests. But as long as he won fair and square, Caleb didn't actually mind.

"That's good." He noted, smiling sweetly.

Will looked at him like he'd just admitted being a fan of Barney (some dinosaur Hay Lin was more than happy to introduce him to on TV).

"You're completely insane." She stated firmly. The boy raised an eyebrow, and was just about to remind her that _she _was the one losing it a couple of seconds ago before the Leader of the Guardians laughed (almost hysterically) and added. "Caleb, this is more than _good. _A lot, a lot more than _good_! Do you realize what you can do with this simply ticket?" She asked him so breathlessly.

The brunet stared at the paper in his hand, frowned, and then shook his head. Will sighed but then she giggled and put her hands on both of his shoulders. She got his full attention as she said the following word so slowly and clearly that she might have not ended the sentence in an hour.

"_Everything_," she uttered, emphasizing the _v_ and the _ing_.

Caleb liked the sound of that word. He really did.

But he didn't actually get the idea. How could he? How could this small piece of paper be his key to achieving _everything_? Did he win a god or something?

"I don't get it. H-How?"

With pure glee forever shining in her eyes Will chuckled. "Just . . . just by asking. Ask for anything you want, and boy, you'd get it!" She explained excitedly.

"Oh," Caleb's lips twitched and they formed a real smile. A smile of total amazement, happiness, and victory.

The Rebel Leader had found a way to beat the tyrant prince Phobos.

With pride filling his chest, the green eyed teen closed his eyes and stated mightily. "I want the downfall of prince Phobos." In his mind, it all happened. He imagined a sun rising from behind Meridian's mountains, burning Phobos and turning him into ashes. He imagined Elyon wearing the crown and announcing a new aura. He imagined–

"Gosh. Don't be dumb!" He grimaced at the frustration in the redhead's voice. He opened his eyes only to see her rolling hers.

"The lottery isn't a Genie, Caleb. What you want for should be something _reasonable_ which _money _can _buy._" She clarified.

Caleb pouted. "You said I could wish for anything." He sounded as disappointed as a child looking at a closed candy store.

"Okay, I'm sorry. You misunderstood me. Let me explain it perfectly." She cleared her throat. "YOU CAN FREAKING BUY EVERYTHING–as long as it's a touchable, material thing–BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE FREAKING MONEY FOR IT!"

"Would you stop yelling? You're going to turn me deaf."

"Screw that! With your lottery ticket, you can buy a new pair of ears. You won the grand price, Caleb! You can buy your own house," Will paused for a second to look at the basement they were in. The Silver Dragon had been a refuge for Caleb since about a month. It was big, it was comfy; but so was a palace. "You can get a car, since you're sixteen and all. You can . . . you can just get everything you want, Caleb. This is amazing." Will said as she was truly astounded.

_He is soooo damn lucky._

However, the young teen wasn't feeling the same at all. Actually, he felt annoyed, and the slap of irony. "It won't grant me not one thing I like." Caleb stated. "I don't need a house; my home is Meridian, not Earth. I don't need a car; I can't drive. The only thing I really want is Metamoor's salvation," he frowned again, "and this won't provide it to me."

At this, Will felt a little guilty. She, too, should be concerned about the safety of Meridian's people. But she was. Will really was. The Guardians were doing their best to bring Phobos down, and Caleb knew that. That was why, with a nonchalant shrug and a slight smile, he offered. "You can have it."

"What?"

"You can have the ticket and everything it gives you. You earthlings seem very fond of the leaves you make."

"The leaves?"

"Those green papers."

"Oh. Cash."

"Yes," he nodded. "Take it." His hand holding the little paper was extended and was now right in front of Will. "Really, take it. It is my least concern. Plus–"

The paper was snatched out of his hand before he could finish, and that action was followed by the Leader storming kisses all over the brunet.

"Oh, thank you thank you thank you! THANK YOU!" In his years of fighting evil minions in the most dangerous battles, he'd never felt a pain equaling to the one Will's back-breaking hug was causing.

"W-Will! You're welcome. I get it. Leave me already!" He helplessly struggled and after a few more smashing seconds, she let go of him.

"Thank you!"

"Fine. I get it." Caleb grumbled. "I have to go now. I have a date with–"

"Here you are." Both heads turned to find Cornelia Hale at the door's frame. She walked slowly downstairs and gave both of them a dirty look. Caleb cringed but Will simply couldn't stop smiling. "I've been waiting for you for twenty minutes, Caleb. What were you two doing?"

Said teen smiled at her sheepishly, "I'm very sorry. Will held me back. I didn't pay attention to the time."

"You sure as hell didn't. I suspected you'd be here and I found Hay Lin working. She told me Will was here with you and . . ." Cornelia then spotted the redhead's expression. One look at her and the teen arched a blonde eyebrow at the goofy smile Will was wearing. "What's with you?"

"I'm just so happy." Will said skittishly.

The blonde girl glanced at her boyfriend, then back at her inane-looking Leader. "Okay. What happened?" She directed the question toward Caleb, because he seemed the sane one among the two.

"Nothing. I just won the lottery." He casually announced before smiling and putting an arm around the Earth Guardian's waist. "Let's leave now. I'll make up for lateness."

But Cornelia wasn't going anywhere.

"Holy _cow_!" Cornelia had her jaw hanging down–a display of inelegance which she never shows. "You won the grand price?" Caleb couldn't answer. He was too awestruck with his girlfriend's behavior, the girl who was always so well composed.

"You said it, sister." Will confirmed the blonde's suspicions and biggest wish. "He actually won the first prize." She haughtily showed her friend the ticket with the correct numbers.

For the second time today, the young man was hovered with kisses. "Oh my God! That is so amazing!" Cornelia gave him a savaging kiss on the lips before she turned to Will. With joy, she yelled, "Imagine what I am going to do with the money! Gucci bags, Prada shoes, Yves Saint Lorent wardrobe–"

"Whoa, there. Hold on for a second, Corny." The blue eyed beauty seemed annoyed to have been interrupted by Will. She looked at her as the redhead laughed a bit and then flashed a soothing, though mostly victorious, smile. "Don't be afraid to _ask _for gifts anytime you want," she started, enjoying every millisecond of this moment, "but let's not forget that it is _me _who's gonna own the money."

For an instant, Cornelia's face was blank. And then she laughed out of great humor.

"Not the first of April, but a very convenient occasion for a prank." She said as she wore a grin as big as Will's.

"You've guessed wrong, C." The redhead insisted. "I'm dead serious. Caleb himself gave the ticket to me and said I could have it all." At that, Cornelia's face fell. She knew how dumb Caleb was in these situations. What Will said might be very true.

A quick look at the boy's confused, though none denying expression made the redhead's claims valid.

Cornelia burst in rage. "How could you possibly do that?" She stormed at the Rebel Leader who just stood there and stuttered some apologies, only to be ignored by his furious girlfriend. "His offer doesn't count; he didn't know what the hell he was talking about." She tried to justify but Will frowned at her.

"He's a grown man, C. He can make his own decisions."

"Well . . . uh . . . so what? I'm his girlfriend!"

"I'm his best friend." Will countered.

"Uh, girls," Caleb unwilling interrupted, "doesn't Irma have the right over the ticket? Since she's the one who bought it for me any way." He suggested, hoping that the logic and fairness behind his idea would make peace.

His good will was rewarded with death glares.

"No way."

"Don't get her into this."

Caleb decided to remain his silence.

The fight over the ticket–the small piece of paper–lasted for a whole hour. Neither Will nor Cornelia was willing to give up their _right _to have the money. And when the redhead had suggested sharing, Cornelia didn't agree on less than 65%.

"That's so not fair!" Will was saying. "You don't need the money; you're already rich!"

"That's my parents' money." Cornelia answered. "I want my _own_."

"Well if that's so then you better find yourself a job, 'cause I'm not giving you the lottery!"

"Girls please! Are you serious?" Caleb asked as he finally was sick and tired of the pointless bickering. "It's my ticket; I decide what to do with it."

"But Caleb–"

"And I think that Will's idea of sharing the prize is a very suitable solution. Fifty fifty. Agreeable, Cornelia?" He looked at her in the diplomatic way she hated. The blonde sighed, but then she reluctantly nodded.

"And you, Will?"

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Find by me."

Caleb smiled. "Great!"

And it all happened with one swift, unstoppable, quick movement followed by the sound of a heart-wrenching _Peeesht _as the ticket was torn right before Will and Cornelia's eyes.

"Here you go." The boy's smile became wider at the silence around him. "half for you," He handed one for the blonde, who was simply speechless, "and the other half for you." He gave the other for his best friend and then clapped once. "No that everything's settled, how about we all go out? You can buy with your new founded money gifts for the other girls too? Hein? Sounds awesome, right?"


End file.
